


звезды умерли и светят; ты тоже умрешь незаметно

by drunk_roxy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, On the Run, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Regret, Self-Hatred, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: Макс думает слишком много, и ни к чему хорошему эти мысли не приводят
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 1





	звезды умерли и светят; ты тоже умрешь незаметно

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо лесбоскваду за то, что они потащили меня пересматривать лис

На твоей совести несколько мертвых китов — и, наверное, очень много мертвых людей, но ты не знаешь, сколько именно, потому что так и не вернулась в Аркадию никогда. Хлоя выглядит счастливой, Хлоя говорит, что хотела сжечь этот унылый городок дотла, но так тоже неплохо, Хлоя смеется-смеется-смеется, пока не заканчивается воздух в легких и трава в самокрутках.

Ты смеешься тоже.

Тебе совсем не весело.

Ваш побег жалкий и детский, но возвращаться некуда и — страшно. Если кто-то и остался в живых после шторма, то вас двоих точно считают там мертвыми — так может, лучше оставить все как есть? Если кто-то остался, с разрушенной жизнью и ужасом в сердце, с сотней похорон вокруг, — то как ты сможешь смотреть им в глаза, зная, что все это — твоя вина?

***

Выдыхаешь дымное облако да смотришь на звезды, вместо того, чтобы уснуть — у вас нет ни дома, ни денег на съемное жилье, а оттого ночевать под пустым холодным небом теперь не роскошь с романтикой, а печальная необходимость. На еду едва хватает, душевые при заправках бесплатные и мерзкие, и как знать, сколько еще вы обе продержитесь при такой жизни, — сколько ты продержишься, будь честна, Макс, ты ведь понимаешь теперь, что можешь целиком отвечать только за свою жизнь?

Хлоя за тебя отвечать не станет.

Конечно, она за тебя и в огонь, и в воду, но лишь в сказочных сценах да в смертельных опасностях — и что с того, если опасности появляются по большей части из её действий? В полусне обещает быть рядом, пока все это не закончится, но ты ведь понимаешь — и она понимает, не такая уж она глупая, — что не закончится ничего, пока Хлоя рядом. Потому что и началось все как раз оттого, что она рядом.

Из-за нее.

Обнимает, прижимается, в шутку вспоминает тот солнечный утренний поцелуй — ножом по сердцу, каким все было простым и правильным тогда! Её волосы мягкие и щекотные, и сама она теплая, живая, настоящая — был ли в твоей жизни кто-то более настоящий? — но ты никак не можешь обнять ее в ответ. Вместо этого лежишь всю ночь без сна и жжешь последние сигареты — душишь злые бессильные слезы.

Ты хочешь отмотать время.

Опять.

Хочешь сильнее, чем когда-либо хотела чего-то.

А еще — ты трусиха, Макс Колфилд, трусиха и эгоистка. Плевать ты хотела на город, сметенный ураганом, и плевать на доверчиво уснувшую на твоем плече Хлою, — ты пожертвовала бы и тем, и другим в обмен на свою мягкую кровать в общежитии, сытный завтрак в «Двух китах» и ленивые пометки на полях во время очередной скучной лекции.

Ты хочешь отмотать время.

Ты хочешь вернуть себе свою жизнь.


End file.
